Known tilt swivel device mounting systems typically employ various friction hinge and clamped axle tilt mechanisms. A partial sphere disk motion, for example has appeared in certain bases of computer displays which provide tilt and rotation. Tool-based adjustable clamping within a partial sphere have been employed in certain equipment mounts for wall mounting arms. Known tilt and swivel mounting systems are subject to undesirable clockwise or counterclockwise rotation which allows mounted equipment to assume a non-level position (i.e. the top of the equipment is not kept parallel to the floor).
Known systems depend upon either the use of a wrench or screwdriver etc. to increase or decrease drag at pivot points of a tilt and swivel device in response to increased or lightened equipment loads. Known systems depend upon construction using components to provide a predetermined load resistance which is not adjustable. The need for using a tool during adjustment or need to select a device with a fixed appropriate load rating makes the known systems inconvenient to use. Further, in some known systems there is nothing to prevent the undesirable rotation mentioned above. Devices according to the disclosure address these deficiencies and related problems.
It may be desirable to provide a mounting device that limits an object to motion in two directions perpendicular to one another while maintaining substantially level alignment in relation to a horizontal surface. It may be desirable to provide a mounting device that can be quickly and easily adjusted without the need for a special tool. It may be desirable to provide a mounting device that permits mounting of objects of varying weight by allowing for adjustment of compression forces on internal components of the mounting device.